A commercially available vacuum insulation panel, as disclosed in, for example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0077860 (Jul. 7, 2011), includes a core material for maintaining a shape of an insulation material while supporting a difference between an internal pressure and an external pressure of the insulation material, an outer shell material for maintaining the insulation material under vacuum while covering the core material, and a getter for adsorbing residual gas in the insulation material and other gases penetrating from the outside to maintain vacuum for a long time. The vacuum insulation panel is manufactured in various sizes and shapes, and is mainly used in the fields of architecture and electronics.
Glass fiber wool which is used as the core material in existing vacuum insulation panels is manufactured through a thermal compression process by collecting bulky glass fiber, and is used to secure insulation performance of about 0.45 W/mK. However, when glass fiber wool is used for a long time, thermal conductivity is increased due to gas passing through the outer shell material, thereby generating a problem of deterioration of long-term durability. To ameliorate this problem, there have been attempts to secure long-term durability by applying glass fiber board as the core material. However, the glass fiber board has a limit in that initial insulation performance is relatively low.
Since the vacuum insulation panel using glass fiber as the core material has poor long-term durability or initial insulation performance, there is a problem that it is difficult to secure a long lifespan as a construction material and reliability of electronic products. In addition, the vacuum insulation panel using glass fiber has drawbacks of high manufacturing cost and inferior molding properties.
The getter also has many limitations in that it requires high-cost raw materials and high-temperature heat treatment (e.g., 300° C. or higher) for activation before use thereof, or it additionally includes an adsorbent for absorption of moisture.